User talk:Garchopex/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sakichi Shishido page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fideo Ardena (Talk) 03:50, November 5, 2010 Spanish names Where did you get the info about the dub names of the third season characters? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) **You are free to add them again, make sure to use the right spelling. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Where did you get the images for Inazuma Eleven 4?Killahsese 08:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC)killahsese The Images May I please know where can I watch the trailer or any video from Inazuma Eleven 4?Sapphirez 07:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) PICS!!! Where is the link of that season 4? When i saw that i was suprised! So can you tell me where you saw it and give me the link? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Wow........ Fourth Season! WOHHOOO!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaction for the video I am pretty excited for it! Though season 3 will end in spring 2011 so it will be a long time before it is released, but after the movie, i hope they show more trailers of the fourth game! I wanna know what happened to everyone in season 1, 2 and 3! After 10 years?! I wonder what they all looked like.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You? How about you? What's your reaction for the vid of the fourth season? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I see What video on YouTube? I neeeeeed to see it. XO Killahsese 03:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hey! Do you have any fanfictions or fanarts in mind about Inazuma Eleven, even if it is a crossover? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I saw it also! That is why i created and posted a new picture in the Maximum Fire page. :) Oh and i just recently started a new wiki, it's only for updating people about inazuma eleven and for the purpose of making fanfictions and fanarts. So can you help me there? Can you make a fanfiction there? Here's the link: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Where is...? Kanon, i think during that time is making a hit i think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 07:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie The movie is now released today but i can't seem to find a site to watch it, do you know a site that already posted the movie? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 07:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Advance Merry Christmas! I don't know what the current time it is in your country but i will still say Merry Christmas!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) An entry blog, oh ok, also advance happy new year :) (Wow, i just recently put a like/pressing the like button on most pages in this wiki) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Where did you get the pictures for Inazuma Eleven 4? I need to know. Miran Hijiri 12:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you Can you send me a link? I meant the pictures of the new Raimon team and the new coach, okay? Miran Hijiri 01:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) NA release No, there aren't any news about the games being released in America yet. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Images 1: Can I move this image to "File:Child_Hiroto"? 2: The answer to the image question in your user page is: beside Kazemaru, over Kidou and behind Ichinose and Domon. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 23:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Back Hey, i've seen your back, how's it been! Also nice photo of the upcoming 4th season! :D I wanna see Endou badly 10 yrs. after! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) you still have classes? wow, well just do your best :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Photo Excuse me can you please tell me how to add a picture to the template... thank you 07:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Photo Excuse me can you please tell me how to add a picture to the template... thank you Adji.is.cool 07:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Delete You want me to delete Ken Saito's page right? But the page looks decent.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oki, anyways the Cain Saitou page doesn't exist at all. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Photo in Wii Just like before, i gotta say..... CAN'T WAIT FOR Shindous hissatsu FORTISSIMO! (Great upload of photo! and Soft wind step too!) Anyways i deleted Ken Saito's page, apperantly the page you were talking about was Cain Saito (without a "u" on the end). Anyways i laughed on your profile pic XD You're always good with photos a lot :) (Ever since with the 10 years after pic of Endou) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Breast Turn? O_O Hmm....still loving Fortissimo! :) (Shindou is a musical hissatsu user XD) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, have you played the Wii game? I've noticed you added photos about the Wii game. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]♪(Fortissimo 03:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh....anyways the pic you uploaded where great about wii! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding GIF images When you add the GIF Images in the hissatsu pages, could you add it in the info part so that it would be more organized. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The Movie xD I was just wondering... do you know any site to watch the Inazuma Eleven Movie?? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Random Message... Yea! hi! im SeNpAi-SaN 12:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC). so,i have questions 4 ya... >how dya get so much edits? >how dya get d wiki planner badge? >do u value getting points?or badges? >r u adicted 2 hiroto? >am i nice(random question...answer honestly...)? >hmm...i fergot d other questions again!... pls ans & u might stand 2 win these prizes...(i'll tel ya wut u won if u answer...) yea...ok...bye! from, Fubuki's Girlfriend(i guess) Leave a message anytime! PS i made this 4 randomness & points...K bye! TEEHEE! hello so i;m q new guy here trying to improve the already AWESOME articles and i was wondering if u could tell me what gazel says to endou like burn says ill show you the crimson flames 06:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Long Shoots Hi, could you explain what exactly a long shoot is? I mean, I know that the title of the category itself is pretty much self-explanatory, but I'm just making sure. Are they just, simply long-range shoot hissatsu techniques? The category for Long Shoot needs a description, otherwise the category cannot be internally linked from other wikia pages. Treite 04:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC)' Can I Ask Something? Um... I'm still new to the wiki so I would like to know that if you choose to follow a page, do you specify it in your profile or is there a button to click? ~Just asking If you don't know it's alright~ UmeChan08 03:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC)♥•·''Ume-Chan♥•· Hello Garchopex I am a Newbie I am TanatatFideosaid right so anyway I have a story of my version for the inazuma eleven Go movie Please check it out and give a idea that it is true or not I am not the smartest man but I hope this the story that turn out because I am a shine story Fan http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TanatatFideo/What_if_the_story_is_like_thi Re:specific I wanted to ask, what did the two antagonist say about Endou's wife in the movie trailer? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Corocoro *Hi Garchopex! I wanted to ask, where you find this Corocoro's scans of Inazuma Eleven GO? Please, thanks for now! his fagot will take the image of his son of a bitch so you think you can edit this shit LUCAS GABRIEL 16:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC)his fagot will take the image of his son of a bitch so you think you can edit this shit RE:Question Sorry, I speak just A LITTLE Spanish so I don't understand you xDDD Torch92 20:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I see the trailer here : https://flets-members.jp/pub/pages/contents/list/inazuma/movie/index.html The guy is so strong, he passed Matsukaze's dribble hissatsu without problem O_O I'm not sure for his name =/ Torch92 20:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, me too :D I want to know his Hissatsus xDD He will not appear in the Anime because he's just a Scout Character =/ Torch92 20:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) hey I want like you a player profile on my page how do I do that?Gabie-HBL 22:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) User Page Hi Garchopex, once you read this, the thing I'm talking about won't be there... but anyways, a user had just vandalized your user page, so I went over, rollbacked it, and protected your page. Just letting you know... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: New movie pics Here : http://www.inazuma-movie.jp/#/movie x) Torch92 16:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toramaru and Hibiki Yes it's true for Toramaru ^^ I don't know why Hibiki die, I see Ikarashi "destructed" the Resistance but not why Hibiki die =/ Torch92 18:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi there! Do you know how i can watch Inazuma Eleven GO with a sub english? Please answer! Question 10:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Hi there! Do you know how i can watch Inazuma Eleven GO with a sub english? Please answer! 2nd season Can I ask? Will there be a second season? Because in a blog comment you said there was..... I want to know >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Really?! Tell me more O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) wow >_> Can't wait >_> Tell me, what do you think may happen in the 2nd season? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I guess im not the only one who thinks it also XD It would be great/Epic if Endou left Natsumi and married Fuyuka XD --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) All my ideas are in here: User blog:AdventureWriter28/Next Season Ideas. I hope that Fideo appears O_O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. P.S. Don't forget to remove the stub category/template when adding the future release template okay? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) GO characters I found the images from Tumblr... (?) P.S Yes... Tsunami wears glasses... Which is weird.... New Section? There are 2 forms of Inazuma Eleven/ GO. #Anime #Game Should we create another section on every character? Separating the plot (anime) and plot (game) I know there aren't much dfferent between the two section but putting both in just one section "plot" is somehow confusing and sometimes, I'm unsure how to arrange the sentences and to put which come first. Especially the GO game, I observed that it has a lot of differences with the anime. Help? Sapphirez 08:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the reply! Sure, I'll ask them. We could find out about the game's plot by using walkthrough that people uploaded. Sapphirez 10:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Ha, ha, yes, today is my birthday! XD Thank you for the birthday wish!!! :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Did you buy it? Hello there, I heard that you are going to buy InaGO games.. Hrm, does it work on any 3DS or only on Japanese 3DS? Sapphirez 07:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) If the game arrived, please do tell me if it works on non-JPN 3DS. BTW, what system is your 3DS? Sapphirez 10:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, what system is it? is it ASI, USA or other? Sapphirez 21:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I have the games, they don't work on non-JP 3DS. I've got an English and JP one. - ClopssNoChikara